


Drama

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Nuh uh, Theater AU, also i refuse to say the shipping name for shiro/matt, anyway, because i also love that headcanon, because i saw that idea and liked the hell out of it, being shiro is suffering, keith is shiro's foster brother, lance is a cheerleader, nada - Freeform, nope - Freeform, one original character who isn't that important to the story but whatever, probably after i decide if i'm going the shiro/matt route or shallura route, so many unnecessary tags, will add more ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that result from a fellow cheerleader convincing Lance and Hunk to join the school play. After all, with theatre comes drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here we go.
> 
> As you can probably tell, I am definitely stalling with the next chapter of Wrecked (someone help me come up with a better name for it), and now I'm starting an entirely different story to maintain. Great huh?
> 
> Not to mention all the other stories I need to work on, like Vivi Is Terrible At Magic and 'Cuz I'm With Friends.
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> ~~Just...take it. Take my trash.~~
> 
> Anywho, first few stories are pretty much setting the scene, and the rest will kind of be all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First monologue is from Charge by Eric Kaiser, and the second is from Roxanne (1987)
> 
> Also, couldn't decide between Sanchez or McClain, so I chose both.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Ness answered, scrolling through her Snapchat without even looking at Lance. "In fact, I'm doing you a favor. You should thank me for it. And you're getting money for this."

"Not even her?!" Lance whined, gesturing to the girl walking on stage.

Ness rolled her eyes as she told him, "Especially not her. She is running auditions, Lance, and either way she could kick your ass into next Tuesday."

"You aren't even looking at her!"

"You are gesturing to Allura, right? White hair, dark skin, crystal blue eyes?" Ness asked, and nodded sagely when he seemed surprised. "Figured. She is the hottest girl here. She also was nearly recruited for cheer, but told Casey that she was too busy with boxing, martial arts, and the school play to join. Like I said: kick your ass into next Tuesday. I'm saving your life here."

Lance groaned, really regretting taking that bet. Of all the fucking times when he could earn twenty bucks by not flirting, why did it have to be today. Ness clearly felt no sympathy for him of course, still on Snapchat like she hadn't basically cockblocked him with all the potential babes here.

Ness was a decent friend. He wouldn't come out to her or anything, mainly because he was still scared as hell of others' reactions, but he'd trust her to keep him from making himself into too much of an ass, though definitely not as much as Hunk. Hunk wouldn't take pictures of him being an idiot. Ness was the kind of person who definitely would, and just not share it. Hunk was the guy you come out to. Ness was the asshole friend who made fun of you but also likely to save your life if theirs wasn't in any danger.

"You just want her to yourself," Lance whispered accusingly.

Ness laughed, saying, "As if. She is super hot and really sweet, but she is also really busy. Even if she did say yes, which she probably wouldn't, I would have to wait until she graduated for her to find any free time to just give me a kiss on the cheek, much less go on a date or something. It's not worth it."

Lance shrugged and turned to look at the stage as Allura called everyone's attention.

"We will call you up for your monologues one at a time," she announced, smiling brightly at the group of people. "Unfortunately we will only be able to accept eleven actors, but if you still want to participate, you can sign up to be part of the stage crew!"

"Did Hunk sign up like he wanted to?" Ness asked Lance quietly.

Lance nodded, more focused on Allura than what Ness said.

Hunk had been asked by a friend in his shop class to join the stage crew, while Lance had been convinced by Ness to audition during cheer practice. Lance had already signed up for stage crew on the off chance that he didn't make it, but he knew he could do this. He had gotten help from his mom to find the best monologue.

"Vanessa Abbot?" Allura called, and Ness stood up, heading up to the stage.

Lance watched Ness begin, saying, "I am doing a monologue from the play Charge by Eric Kaiser."

Apparently not needing much explanation, she dove right in, beginning, "'In the beginning, I am mean and greedy and selfish. This is symbolized by three things, A: There is a half-finished sculpture of an angel in my garage. B: There is a hungry little boy that sleeps on my doorstep every night that I call the police on. And C: I have a dying father that I haven't talked to in years. Then one day I see the error of my ways. I don't know how, I don't know. But I see it. Then-'" She pauses for a moment to give a small smile. "'-The song comes on. And in the three minute duration of this song. I make all of the changes I need to in my life. They are symbolized by A: I finish the angel sculpture in my garage, and incidentally it is a masterpiece. B: I feed the little hungry boy on my porch, I bring him in the home and incidentally he becomes a senator and loves me. And finally C: I call my Father and tears stream from our eyes as we tell each other we love one another, and incidentally moments later he dies. But I tell him in time. And then moments later all is right in the world and this is symbolized by an ambient, light that my soul generates.'"

She seems choked up, like she is about to cry as she finishes, "'Excuse me. Excuse me. It's just so dramatic. I do all that in the duration of a three minute song. It frustrates me so that I can't change like that. It is amazing how the people whose stories are told by movies, during the duration of one song, can switch their whole life around. I want a dramatic life like that.'"

And with that, she finishes, and everyone claps. She bows with a grin, then heads back to her seat, plopping down in the seat.

"How do I look?" Lance asked, grabbing the prop he'd need for his turn and applying it.

"Ridiculous," Ness answered, shaking her head. "Let's see how you do with this."

They waited patiently until Lance's name was called, and at least three girls in the group of people auditioning groaned. Lance's reputation as the kind of person who flirts with everything with a hole in it was well known that even Allura looked a bit exasperated.

"I'm doing a monologue from the movie Roxanne," Lance explained, before reaching behind him and pulling out an object, sticking it to his face.

It was a gaudy fake nose, that stuck out ridiculously. People in the crowd voiced their confusion as Lance began.

"'Let's start with... Obvious: 'scuse me, is that your nose or did a bus park on your face? Meteorological: everybody take cover, she's going to blow! Fashionable: you know, you could de-emphasize your nose if you wore something larger, like... Wyoming.'"

That one got a few people in the auditorium to laugh. Lance, not breaking character, continued, "Personal: well, here we are, just the three of us. Punctual: all right, Delbman, your nose was on time but YOU were fifteen minutes late! Envious: Ooooh, I wish I were you! Gosh, to be able to smell your own ear! Naughty: uh, pardon me, sir, some of the ladies have asked if you wouldn't mind putting that thing away.'"

That one got groans and giggles, but mostly people were still surprised.

"'Philosophical: you know, it's not the size of a nose that's important, it's what's IN IT that matters. Humorous: laugh and the world laughs with you. Sneeze, and it's goodbye, Seattle! Commercial: hi, I'm Earl Scheib, and I can paint that nose for $39.95! Polite: uh, would you mind not bobbing your head? The, uh, orchestra keeps changing tempo.'"

Ness snickered at that one, and the rest of the audience seemed to agree that that one was pretty funny.

"'Melodic: Everybody. He's got the whole world in his nose!'" Lance actually sang that one, surprising some people in the audience. "'Sympathetic: aw, what happened? Did your parents lose a bet with God? Complimentary: you must love the little birdies to give them this to perch on. Scientific: Say, does that thing there influence the tides? Obscure: whoa! I'd hate to see the grindstone. Well, think about it. Inquiring: when you stop to smell the flowers, are they afraid? French: saihr, ze pigs have refused to find any more truffles until you leave! Pornographic: finally, a man who can satisfy two women at once! How many is that?"

"'Fourteen, Chief!'" Ness called.

Lance nodded in acknowledgement, before continuing, "'Religious: the Lord giveth... and He just kept on giving, didn't He? Disgusting: Say, who mows your nose hair? Paranoid: keep that guy away from my cocaine! Aromatic: it must wonderful to wake up in the morning and smell the coffee... in Brazil. Appreciative: Oooh, how original! Most people just have their teeth capped.'"

He paused, acting stumped, and the audience waited a moment before he finished, "'All right. Dirty: your name wouldn't be Dick, would it?'"

Everyone clapped as he took a bow, removing his nose as he did so, and headed back down to his seat.

"I think you surprised some people," Ness pointed out to him as he sat down.

"With my amazing acting abilities?" Lance asked, grinning cheerfully.

Ness shook her head, saying, "The fact that you were willing to 'mar your beautiful face' with that ridiculous nose."

"You wound me, Ness. That really hurt."

"Not as much as when you dropped me during practice," she answered plainly.

"Hey, that was two weeks ago, and I apologized fifteen times already!"

Ness shushed him, gesturing to the next person on stage, and the two watched the rest of the auditions take place.

* * *

"Hey man, have you checked the cast list yet?" Hunk asked, walking by Lance after class a week later.

"What?! No. No I haven't! Why? Did I make it?" Lance seemed hyperactive, wondering if he had made it or not

His best friend looked a bit pained, and Lance's heart sunk, but he dragged Hunk over to the cast list, reading over it quickly.

**Cast List for Chemical Imbalance: A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Play**

**Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde: Lance Sanchez-McClain**

Lance didn't bother to finish the cast list. He reread the line once, twice, and a third time for good measure. He was in total shock, unable to notice Hunk trying to draw his attention, or Ness approaching.

"Ivy," Ness muttered, shrugging. "At least I'm not Rosamunda. I'd hate to have to pretend I'm interested in you at all, Lance. Uh, Lance?"

"I GOT THE LEAD!" Lance shouted loudly and kind of shrilly, causing Hunk and Ness to step back.

Ness nodded, holding her ears and saying, "Yes. Yes you did. And now you have to pay for my doctor's appointment because I'm probably bleeding out of my ears."

"That's nice and all but I got the lead!" Lance responded, ignoring her pain as he danced with happiness. "Oh my god, I have to call my mom. She was right! That monologue was a great idea! I'll see you guys at our first practice, because I got the lead!" He practically danced away

"Aren't we hanging out later though?" Hunk called after him.

Ness added, "We have cheer practice, doofus!"

Lance paid them no attention. He was the lead in a play with a hot girl in charge and his best friend was going to be backstage the entire time! His family would be super proud of him and he knew he would make his moms proud.

There was absolutely no way he was going to regret this at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me with a Daniel Radcliffe voice: "I tried, and therefore no one should criticize me."
> 
> Just kidding. Constructive criticism is welcome. Just please let me know what you think.
> 
> This might be the weirdest high school AU ever guys. I mixed up so many aus that I've seen before.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think!
> 
> ~~*is dying inside*~~


	2. Nope

Nope. Fuck no. He was definitely regretting this. Fuck everything. Just no.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Lance whispered loudly to Hunk, thankfully far enough away from the topic of his angry whispering to remain unheard.

"Must be stage crew," Ness answered, playing on her phone. "I didn't see him on the cast list after all."

"Ugh, I-"

"Yes, you hate Keith. You despise the very ground he walks upon. You can't stand the sound of his voice despite never actually talking to him. We get it, and you're obsessed."

Lance, clearly offended, scoffed. "I am not obsessed."

"You spent almost all of freshman year ranting to the cheer squad at lunch about how much you hated him because he was the best basketball player and you were an alternate," Ness pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "He isn't even in basketball anymore, doofus. Meanwhile, you are part of one of the best cheer squads in the state and the lead actor in the school play. By all accounts, this rivalry you've deluded yourself into having doesn't even matter, because you ended up super successful anyway in activities that have almost nothing to do with him. Yet you still hold onto this animosity for what reason exactly? Because you are obsessed. I may be terrible with social cues but I know obsession when I see it."

Hunk leaned in, adding in a loud whisper, "She has a point."

"Shut up!"

Allura's voice drew them out of their conversation. 

"Welcome to the first rehearsal of our play," she announced from the stage, smiling broadly. "Since a lot of you may not know each other, today can just be spent introducing yourselves and making friends."

She gave a pointed look to Keith, who held his hands up defensively, earning snorts from the two standing with him.

"Coran will have scripts if you don't have one yet, and for those of you in stage crew, you will need to speak to Shiro. Otherwise, I encourage you to get to know each other! I have a feeling we will have a great play this year!"

She stepped down from the stage, and there was silence before people began approaching each other.

Ness grinned evilly, walking towards Keith as Lance whispered, "Traitor."

"I'm going to go find Shiro then," Hunk told Lance. "You gonna be alright with You-Know-Who here?"

"Of course. I'm not obsessed or anything, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Hunk responded with an unconvinced look, heading off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

"Hello Mr. McCarthy."

"Ah, hello Lance!" the orange-haired teacher replied with a smile. "Congratulations on getting the lead role!"

Lance grinned, explaining, "Eh, it wasn't that hard. The nose did half the work. So you are the teacher in charge Mr. McCarthy?"

"Oh you can call me Coran. Everyone does. And technically yes, but Allura is clearly the one in charge. Anyway, here is your script!"

Lance took the script from the teacher, thanking him before heading off to talk to someone else.

"You must be Lance," a tall guy with black and white hair and a scar across his nose. "I'm Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro." He held out his left hand to shake, bringing attention to the fact that his right sleeve was pinned to his shirt.

"Nice to meet you, Shiro," Lance answered, shaking Shiro's hand cheerfully. "So, you are in charge of stage crew?"

The older boy nodded, explaining, "Yeah. Allura insisted that I still participate even after what happened. She thinks it will be good for me."

Lance knew something had happened last year involving Shiro, but he was ashamed to say he had been too distracted. With cheer and competitions and his moms finally getting married, he hadn't paid much attention to gossip at school until someone had brought up Keith being kicked off the basketball team (Fuck, was he really obsessed?).

"Well, it'll be great working with you," Lance decided, mentally promising himself to find out what happened to Shiro later.

"Alright Shiro, I talked to an entirely new person. Can I go now?"

Nope. Nope nope nope. Just nope. This was not happening.

"I guess that is progress," Shiro observed with a sigh, before turning back to Lance, who barely noticed in his desire to aggressively nope himself into oblivion. "Lance, this is my foster brother Keith. Don't worry too much if he doesn't want to talk."

Keith rolls his eyes, sticking out his hand out of obligation.

"We've met," Lance explained, perhaps a bit more angrily than necessary.

"We have?"

"You have?"

The foster brothers gave simultaneous answers, and that was the only thing keeping Lance from ripping his hair out in aggravation that he was actually forgotten, because their expressions where hilarious.

Lance added, "I tried out for basketball freshman year and was put as an alternate before switching to cheer."

It still takes a moment before recognition crosses the shorter boy's face.

"Oh. You were the guy who gave Coach Iverson the finger when he made you an example about 'not giving it your all' and attempted to moonwalk out."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, noting, "That doesn't sound like something easily forgotten, Keith."

"I had a lot on my mind. It was a terrible moonwalk anyway."

" _Keith_."

"Right. Sorry."

"It wasn't _that_ terrible!"

"Yes it was," two voices chorused in the distance, and Lance briefly scratched the back of his head with his middle finger. How the fuck had Hunk and Ness known what they were talking about anyway?

"Shiro, there are more crew members!" Allura called.

"It was nice meeting you, Lance," Shiro said with a friendly smile. "Keith, talk to two more people and I'll buy frozen yogurt today." He began walking away.

"That's bribery!" Keith called after him.

"It's working, isn't it!"

Keith grumbled, and Shiro smirked before turning to talk to another crew member.

"So you and Shiro are foster brothers?" Lance remarked.

Keith raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't like me."

Wow, was he really that obvious? He could imagine Ness glaring at him and answering yes at that thought.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but you don't have to pretend to like me for Shiro's sake," Keith continued, his arms crossed.

Lance nearly said something rude, but realized Shiro was looking at them and answered, "Well, we'll be working together on this play, right? Might as well try to have a polite conversation. Besides, it's beneficial to you, isn't it?"

Keith looked at Shiro, tilted his head as if considering, then shrugged.

"I've lived with the Shiroganes since middle school," he answered. "What about your family?"

Now this was a topic Lance could go on about, even with someone he didn't like.

"I've got two younger siblings, ten and eight," he began, grinning. "Then three older siblings. My eldest sister is married and lives a couple of hours away teaching mixed martial arts, my older brother is currently in med school, and my other older sister is currently in college. Mama makes the best food ever and Mom actually introduced me to a lot of awesome movies. She was the one who helped me decide on my audition monologue."

"That's...that's a lot of family," Keith observed, looking a bit overwhelmed at the wealth of information. He then tentatively asked, "How much do your sister's mixed martial arts lessons cost?"

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" Lance asked, looking at Ness and Hunk. "Why are you giving me weird looks?"

"You had your first real conversation with Keith," Hunk observed, barely concealing a grin. "Was he really as terrible as you keep insisting he is?"

"He just seemed kind of awkward to me," Ness noted. "He seemed really invested in his conversation with you, Lance."

"He wanted to know about my sister's classes," Lance explained.

"And?"

Lance sighed, pinching his brow.

"And he isn't as terrible as I first thought, okay? Happy?"

"You recorded that, right Hunk?" Ness asked, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Yep. Showing this to the entire cheer squad."

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Please tell me that counted?" Keith muttered, flopping into a chair. Holding up a conversation was exhausting, though at least this one was about something he liked.

"I don't know," Shiro answered in a playful tone. "He wasn't exactly a new person."

"Yeah, well he hates me and I managed to hold a conversation with him without him walking away in disgust or punching me. Does that count?"

"He doesn't hate you."

A buzzer noise came from the tiny girl beside them. 

"Sorry Shiro, but Keith got that one correct," Pidge noted, barely looking up from her notebook. "According to his best friend, there are frequent rants. Kind of dumb if you ask me, but according to Hunk, Lance rarely makes sense."

"See. Managing that conversation should count as two people."

"At least one and a half," Pidge proposed, nodding as if to confirm her point.

Shiro shook his head at the two, saying, "Fine. At least introduce yourself to one more person and you'll get your frozen yogurt."

"Thank you!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages of characters in this:  
> Shiro: 19 (will explain later)  
> Allura: 18  
> Keith, Lance, Hunk: 16  
> Pidge: 14 (skipped a couple of grades)  
> Coran: 37
> 
> Also, McCarthy was chosen for Coran's last name because I thought an Irish name would be cool and McCarthy means "loving person." Thought it would work great for Coran.
> 
> Also, Allura bleached her hair pure white during a rebellious phase, but her dad actually thought it looked nice and she liked it, so she kept it.
> 
> Okay, now that the introduction chapters are done, the rest will be basically one-shots, not necessarily in order. There is an arc later, but right now nothing too angsty.


	3. The Cheer Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the cheer squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I should probably update this.

Casey sat at the end of the table, filing her nails as the table's chaos went on.

Hunk, Lance, and Ness were discussing the play, Lance and Ness suggesting possible set additions with Hunk giving an idea if those would be possible. Lucy was discussing a book with Kat, both so heavily engrossed in the conversation that they hadn't realized how loud they were talking. Selene and Carla were plotting vengeance against a boy who had been bullying their English tutor, occasionally asking Ness for advice. Everly was knitting a pussy hat, trying to knit a lot to sell on her Etsy store. And Darcy was...glaring at a a guy at the next table.

Casey tuned in, listening. And holy shit, those were not kind words.

She made eye contact with Darcy and asked, "How long?"

"All through lunch," Darcy explained. "Called him the f-slur quite a few times, and called his moms the d-slur."

Casey gripped her metal file tightly, keeping her face schooled into a neutral expression. "Let Ness know when Lance takes his daily bathroom break. She can handle it from there."

When Lance left the table for the bathroom, Darcy whispered the information to Ness, who immediately scowled and stood, saying, "Fill the table in. I need them to look threatening." She then stood, gave the fakest smile ever, and headed over to the dumbass himself.

"Hi, Wes!" she began, her voice sickeningly sweet. "I heard you were saying things about a cheer member? I just wanted to let you know that what you are saying is extremely rude. And the whole squad would like you to know that..." She leaned in, her tone cold and dark. "...if you even go near Lance with anything other than a kind word to say about him or his moms, we won't ever let you forget what a mistake that was. Understood?"

Wes looked at the table, who all stared at him. Lucy and Kat were holding their books like weapons. Selene and Carla had evil grins on their faces, looking as though they were plotting all the ways to end him if he said anything out of turn. Everly twirled her currently free knitting needle menacingly. Even Hunk, looking pissed, crushed a can flat easily in his hands. And Casey...well, the only thing more threatening than her icy glare was the metal nail file she was brandishing.

The bully nodded quickly and Ness' disgustingly sweet attitude was back. "Good! Glad we're on the same page." With that she headed back to her seat, a smile on her face.

"Good job, Ness," Casey said, smiling.

"No one insults the McClain-Sanchez family on my watch," Ness simply replied. "He should feel lucky. Allura would have crushed him like Hunk's can if she had heard that shit. And Shiro...I'd be terrified if I were him."

"Lets just keep this incident between us unless it starts happening again," Casey decided, going back to filing her nails. "Then we get the theatre people involved. Hunk?"

"I'll give him a warning look if he starts up again during class."

She nodded and noticed Lance come out of the bathroom, turning her attention back to filing.

The table quickly went back to what they were doing before. Lance gave them all a weird look, seeming suspicious, before shrugging and going back to his conversation with Ness.

Casey smiled slightly. Her team was her closest friends, and she'd be damned if anyone got away with fucking with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so information about the cheer squad.
> 
> · Ness, Lucy, Selene, Carla, Everly, and Casey use she/her pronouns exclusively.  
>  · Kat uses they/them exclusively  
>  · Darcy uses both she/her and they/them  
>  · Hunk is the manager of the team  
>  · Casey is cheer captain/group mom  
>  · Ness is the smallest member of the team.  
>  · Everly is the largest member of the team.  
>  · If you mess with any of them, the rest will fucking destroy you.  
>  · The McClain-Sanchez moms are loved by the entire team and so the above applies to them too.  
>  · They all have hated Iverson ever since he said cheer isn't a sport (That is the centralized reason. They all have other, varying reasons to hate him.)
> 
> I hoped you enjoy this chapter. This is going to be a lot of oneshots combined into an over-arching story. Klance will come eventually.


End file.
